Conventional server units include bays for installation of media drives such as hard disk drives (HDDs). Such media drives are usually carried in an assembly that allows for installation and removal of a media drive. Often, such an assembly includes a handle that is secured by a latch. Conventional latches may be have sharp geometries (e.g., edges) and protrude, for example, upon unlatching a handle. Sharp and protruding geometry makes using a conventional HDD assembly uncomfortable for a user as a user's fingers might get scratched or cut. Further, for a user with long finger nails, carefully manicured, painted nails, etc., a sharp latch can cause damage. Accordingly, conventional HDD handles have the potential for damage or injury due to their geometry when a user engages in the act of removing or installing a media drive assembly with respect to a unit. Further, a user must usually apply some amount of force to extract a media drive assembly from a unit. When force is applied, risk of damage or injury can increase for both a user and equipment. As described herein, various arrangements provide for reducing or otherwise minimizing damage or injury, for example, when removing or installing a media drive assembly.